


Hold the Anchovies

by ctbn60



Series: Pizza and Wolf Series [1]
Category: Band fiction, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kirk tired of waiting for Lars decides to have some fun with the pizza delivery guy.</p><p>Pure Fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Anchovies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Title: Hold the Anchovies  
By: Selursera  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rating: R ~Slash   
Type of story: Short Story...  
Pairing: Kirk/Lars-- (Implied) Kirk/Peter Peter = OC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Summary: Kirk tired of waiting for Lars decides to have some fun with the pizza delivery guy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: As we all know these stories are in no way supposed to suggest anything in any way shape or form about any certain band…they are purely for fun! They Never Happened!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kirk looked out his window; the doorbell was ringing constantly now. He just didn't want to be disturbed. He had a fucker of a time in the studio this afternoon. James had ragged on him all day. Bob was being a dick, even the cool headed Jason yelled at him twice. Lars had been away from the studio on some fucking interview and was late for their date. The dick didn't even call to tell him he wouldn't be coming. Right now he just wanted to be left alone.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

But the fucker at the door wouldn't go away. He peered outside and saw this little red car parked in his dive way. Looking closer he could see it had a huge pizza man on top holding onto a large pizza. The sign on the side said Tony's Pizza Paradise. We deliver.

A loud pounding on the door jolted him away from his reading. Then a hostile voice called out, "Look, buddy. This is my last stop. I'm not gonna lose out and have to pay for this Fu'kin pie outta my tip money. Now open up!"

Kirk called out through the door. "I didn't order any pie!"

He heard a paper rumble. "You Kirk Hammett?"

Kirk cracked the door open slightly. "Yes."

"Then I'm at the right place." The delivery guy shoved his order form through the crack in the door. "See!"

Kirk took the slip of paper. It 'was' his name and address written across the order. Fuck the pie was half veggie and half anchovies. He hated anchovies. But Lars loved them. He must have ordered it earlier, before he decided not to show up.

Kirk groaned and pulled open the door. "Just a sec, let me get some money. Okay?" He looked at the delivery dude, then realized there was something strangely familiar about him. He was wearing an old beat-up baseball cap. He had on really tight jeans and a white T-shirt and a hard firm body to die for. Only thing was, he kept his head down and wouldn't look up, so Kirk couldn't see his face very well. Kirk stood there taking in the sight before him and suddenly smiled as an idea crossed his mind.

He must have been staring for a long time cause the guy finally spoke. "You said you were gonna get the money, Mr. Hammett."

Kirk fished around for his wallet in his pants. "Um...yeah. I don't have my wallet on me. Come in, I'll just run upstairs and get it."

The delivery guy nodded and came into the hallway. "You can put the pizza down on that table," Kirk called to him from upstairs.

The guy put the pizza down and gasped at the gold records that were hanging near the steps. "Wow, these all yours?" he asked Kirk as he headed back down the stairs. "You somebody famous?"

Kirk smiled. "Kinda, they belong to a group I'm in. Ever heard of Metallica?"

"Ah...nope!" The guy shrugged.

"We're a metal band," Kirk said as he handed the guy a hundred-dollar bill.

"Metal huh? That explains it. I don't listen to that shi...um...stuff." He smiled. "Sorry, I only listen to classical music." He looked at the hundred. "Man, I don't have change for this."

Kirk smiled. "That's okay, you can keep it." If things went as planned he would earn it.

"Thanks, man. You must do really well with this metal stuff."

Kirk laughed. "Yeah, it's a living. So, tell me what classical composers you like."

"Um...I really should be going." The guy shifted uneasily, moving from one foot then to the other rather quickly.

"Aren't I your last delivery?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, but."

"Well then, come inside, we can talk about classical music. I love the stuff." He took the pizza into the pallor and pored two glasses of beer from behind the bar.

"You like classical? Like Chopin, Bach, Lizst, Beethoven, Mozart?" The guy said, looking at Kirk like he was handing him a line.

Kirk laughed and nodded his head.

"Um...what's so funny?"

"You remind me of someone, a close friend of mine. He's a seeing is believing kinda guy." Kirk went to the stereo and slipped in a Bach CD that he really loved. "Bach, is my favorite. I also love the Baroque period. You know -- if it ain't baroque -- don't fix it."

The delivery guy smirked, then took the offered beer from Kirk.

"That was bad huh?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah."

"You want some pizza?" Kirk offered. Then sat down on the couch, picking up a veggie slice, that was as far away from the little fish as possible.

"Sure, I love anchovies." The guy delved into the pie and chowed down on the pizza like it was his first meal of the day. "I'm starvin', man. You don't mind? "

Kirk looked at the clock. "Nah, seems my date stood me up. He should have been here hours ago."

"He? Oh, I see."

"Does that bother you? That I was waiting for, a he?"

The guy shook his head. "No, not really. He...well, he must be really busy, or really stupid, to leave someone, like you -- alone."

Kirk shifted from the edge of the couch and moved closer to the delivery guy. "That's nice of you to say. He must have gotten busy. Too busy to call," Kirk added sarcastically, then sighed. "That happens a lot with us." Kirk realized he didn't even know his guest's name. "Um, what's your name?"

"Peter."

"You have beautiful eyes, Peter," Kirk said as he tilted his face toward him.

"I...I do?" Peter blushed. "Thanks."

"I love eyes. I find them to be the mirrors to the soul."

"That's very poetic," Peter said before he took another bite of pie.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Kirk asked as he moved his lips really close to Peter's face.

"Um...no. I guess it's okay."

Kirk leaned forward and licked at Peter's lips, he found he really didn't mind the salty fishy taste. He was way too excited at the prospect of what was to come. The guitarist smiled, hearing the man whimper softly, then turn his head to face him. Kirk carefully placed small kisses on his lower lip; then he pressed his lips harder against Peter's, his tongue seeking entrance.

The smaller man moaned deep in his throat and opened his lips, pushing his tongue awkwardly against Kirk's. His breathing was fast and harsh.

"Ever do this before, Peter?"

Peter looked away and shook his head as if he was embarrassed. "No, not with someone I just met," he said softly.

Kirk smiled and grabbed Peter by the hand. "Come on then, not here. We'll be more comfortable upstairs in my room."

Peter nodded and stood, following him up the long staircase. Kirk led him into a large white room with a beautiful wooden canopy bed in the center. Flowing white drapes hung from the top of the canopy and pillows were thrown all over the bed. It looked very inviting and comfortable. He sat Peter down on the edge of the bed and went into the bathroom to gather a few things.

"You don't mind showing me what to do?" Peter asked timidly.

Kirk looked out of the bathroom and saw Peter shifting nervously. He came out and sat beside him. "I don't mind. You have to be sure you want this, with another guy."

"I want this -- want you," Peter whispered. "More then anything I've ever wanted before. Can't explain it." Kirk could see the hard on in his jeans that backed up the words.

Kirk took off Peter's baseball cap and smoothed his hair back. "You want to use the bathroom first?"

Peter shook his head. "I just want to kiss you again -- please," he begged. "You're so beautiful."

Now it was Kirk's turn to blush, he sat back against the pillows. "Stand up first." Peter did as he was told. "Strip!"

At first he looked unsure then he saw Kirk smile and he took off his T-shirt and started to unbutton his jeans.

"You have a beautiful body," Kirk purred, as Peter pushed his jeans slowly down his hips. "No underwear?" Kirk hissed as he felt himself grow hard. He rubbed his hand against his erection. "I like that."

Peter smiled and kicked his jeans aside. He crawled onto the bed and looked like a predator for a minute. Kirk shuddered, wondering just how inexperienced this guy really was. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Just messed around a bit. Sucked a friend or two off. That's all. I've never..."

"You never been fucked before?"

Peter shook his head as he leaned against Kirk's body, his hand finding and caressing Kirk's cock. "No, will you take me, Mr. Hammett?"

Kirk pulled Peter up into a brutal kiss, breaking it only after they were both breathless. "Yesssss, fuck yes!" he hissed. " You are so beautiful, and it's Kirk. Forget that mister crap!"

Peter nodded. "Tell me what to do."

Kirk pulled down his pants and Peter gasped. "Suck me," Kirk said.

He grasped the back of Peter's head and guided his lips to his aching cock. Kirk whimpered as Peter stuck out his tongue and licked at the drops of precome at the tip. Kirk moved his hips forward increasing the contact; smooth skin against rough tongue. It sent shivers down his spine.

Kirk eased his swollen cock between Peter's silken lips. The sensation of his lapping tongue and the warm wetness drove him insane with pleasure, as Peter softly licked him from the base to the tip. "Fuck, you're good at this," Kirk panted.

"I enjoy my work, put everything into it," Peter teased, he continued to tortured Kirk with that wonderful tongue. He circled the tip, paying careful attention to the sensitive area just behind the head.

Kirk could feel his balls tighten and his body tensed. Peter began to take more and more of Kirk's cock deeper and deeper down his throat. "Yesss...oh yes," Kirk yelled out then arched his hips forward, forcing the entire length down Peter's throat. Peter relaxed his throat muscles, swallowing greedily as Kirk came harder then he ever had before.

Peter pulled away and moved up Kirk's body. Licking and kissing at the tattoos that were forever etched on his hips. He pulled at his navel ring with his teeth and Kirk gasped and pulled him upward into a strong and passionate kiss. He could taste the bittersweet flavor of his own come and licked at Peter's mouth more intensely.

Kirk kissed and licked at his new lover for what seemed like hours. They both touched licked and explored each other's bodies until their nerves were on fire. He reached down and played with Peter's cock, then smiled as his lover whimpered at his touch. "You want to come for me?" he asked, his words soft and seductive.

Peter nodded. "Please."

"On your knees then. It'll be easier if I take you from behind." Kirk reached over to the night table and opened a jar of lube. He spread it liberally over his fingers and around Peter's opening. He gently inserted one finger and then another. Peter quickly tightened up and Kirk rubbed his back. "Relax, Peter. It'll be easier if you relax." He started to work his fingers back and forth, moving slowly at first then increasing the speed and pressure and finally the angle of his thrust.

Peter screamed and jolted forward pulling away from Kirk's fingers. "What the fuck was that?" he moaned.

Kirk giggled. "Your prostate. Feels good, don't it?"

"Fuck yeah, can you do that again?"

"Sure, first let me fix you so you don't go flying again." Kirk moved a pile of pillows beneath Peter and gently draped him over them. He went back to work on relaxing his partner and making him ready to take his cock. He licked at Peter's ass cheek as he worked his fingers back and forth working the delivery guy into a total frenzy.

"You're more than ready for me," Kirk panted as he moved behind Peter and pulled him up on all fours. He pulled a condom off of the table and opened the foil packet and put it on.

"Is that necessary?"

"It's better to be sure, we don't really know one another well enough," Kirk said as he rolled the condom over the head of his cock, then moved behind Peter "Just relax and take a deep breath," Kirk advised as he eased his coated cock into the welcoming warmth. "Fuck you're so tight," he hissed.

Peter whimpered and tried to pull away from Kirk, but the guitarist held onto him firmly and reached around grabbing his cock. Peter's hips bucked forward at the welcomed touch. "Yes...damn...yes," he cried out as he pumped into the warm hand that was working on giving him release. "Am I better then him?" Peter grunted out between thrust.

"T...then who?" Kirk gasped as his hips found a pounding rhythm of their own.

"Him, your boyfriend." Peter pointed to a picture of Lars and Kirk together on the nightstand.

Kirk grasped him around the waist. "Fuck, so hot...so tight. Just wanna...make...y...you come. Come for me, baby," Kirk whispered as he felt himself start to come. Peter cried out and came all over Kirk's hand; the muscles of his ass clamped down on Kirk and he howled as he emptied himself. Both men collapsed, tired, satisfied and panting heavily.

"Wow, that was fucking amazing," Peter said.

"Not bad," Kirk looked at his lover. "You sure learn quickly."

"It's not hard when you have the right teacher." Peter leaned forward and kissed Kirk. "Mind if I shower?"

"Nah, go ahead." Kirk motioned toward the bathroom. Then quickly got up to change the sheets and pillowcases.

Peter finally came out of the bathroom after finishing his shower, his towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Kirk smiled at him, as he came over to the bed and sat down. "One question, Mr. Hammett?"

Kirk shook his head. "I told you forget that fucking mister shit. What's the question?"

"What was with the fucking condom?

"Hey, I wouldn't fuck a stranger without one. I go for realism!" Kirk said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you know how I love the feel of your come inside me," the tiny man pouted.

Kirk laughed and pulled his lover back into the bed. "This was fun." He grinned evilly. "I can take care of that for you now if you like, Uli." He pushed his erection into Lars' side and his lover smiled. "You know that was a really nice surprise. You showing up like that, pretending to be Peter. It was exciting, different. I really needed it right now."

"You can thank James for that."

"James?"

"Yeah, I called the studio to tell you I couldn't make it back tonight, that something came up with the record company. He told me what a shitty day you had. Said you left looking like you lost your best friend. They had compared notes and saw that they all ragged on you today. They felt really bad about the way they had treated you."

"They did?"

"Yeah, so Jase and James flew out, to take my place with the interview and I flew in, to make your night special. Seems that they wanted a little quality time together away from the studio too. Working on this new record has been driving us all crazy; we're all on edge. It's about time we had some fun."

"So you came up with this virginal pizza delivery guy routine." Kirk rolled his eyes. "You a virgin, Uli?"

Lars blushed. "Well you should have seen what I came up with for James and Jason. I left them a special surprise in their hotel room. " Lars looked at his watch. " Right about now, I'd say James should be trying to get himself into a Big Bad Wolf costume, so he can get into Jason's Little Red Riding Hood panties."

Kirk and Lars broke up into hysterical laughter. Lars gave a sly smile, as Kirk twirled the baseball cap in his hand. "So I guess we've seen the last of Peter?" Kirk asked.

Lars grabbed his favorite baseball cap and put it on his head. He straddled his lover and positioned the head of Kirk's cock inside of him and pushed down slowly. The guitarist's cock filled him and he gasped. "I'm not the jealous type. Peter can come back as often as you want." Lars grinned. "I guess you're gonna want your hundred back?"

Kirk hissed and grabbed his lover's hips. "Nope, you earned it. I'm lucky to have you, Uli." He leaned up and kissed his lover and smiled as he thrust his hips forward. "Just you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~The End~


End file.
